


What sober couldn't say

by DefaultJane



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Crack, F/F, Fluff, Humor, NSFW Art, Pre-Relationship, Ridiculous
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-12-11 04:03:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11706438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DefaultJane/pseuds/DefaultJane
Summary: Helena makes a batch of special brownies for a fellow agent’s birthday party and unsuspecting Hunnigan samples some without knowing what the full list of ingredients is exactly... and thus Helena ends up babysitting her as the shenanigans ensue. But are intoxicated words sober thoughts?





	What sober couldn't say

**Author's Note:**

> This began its life from a writing prompt in which the question “which one of the OTP spins the squeaky office chair and which one glares at them until they stop” was asked and I ended up chatting about it in detail with authoressai and my imagination got the better of me after I realized that neither of my OTP was the type who would do it normally, so I needed to come up with something which would explain the chair spinning. Also, I read that there was supposed to be a pink herb in Resident evil 0, but that it was never put into the game and that the intended purpose of it is unknown, so I decided to take that idea and run with it. The awesome drawn art featured in the beginning of this chapter was commissioned from the wonderful Liillin (liillin.tumblr.com) and the brilliant 3D renders were created by the amazing Oceanmyhope (oceanmyhope.tumblr.com). ^_^

* * *

Everyone knew what the green, red, and blue herbs were used for but the less-known plant from the same family was the pink herb. Helena couldn’t quite understand why it was such a taboo even nowadays, but she supposed it was hard to shake off being labeled illegal and potentially harmful for so long.

 _The world is a strange place,_ Helena mused as she pulled a batch of brownies from the oven.

Helena had never been exactly the type who would socialize with people let alone attend their birthday parties, but she’d decided to make an effort after a long chat with Leon about how she needed to develop friendships at this agency. It made sense, she needed to know she could rely upon her team and they needed to know the same about her... and unfortunately, the only way to get there was to get to know them, make friends. And what better way to get started than attending agent Kane’s birthday party. That just left Helena with one problem; what to give Kane as a present.

When Leon had told her she should make brownies and add a generous amount of pink herbs into the mix, she’d assumed he was playing a prank on her. After walking in on agent Kane sitting in the locker room staring at her hands and scoffing “They’re not giant!” to herself, Helena had become convinced Leon’d been telling the truth.

The agency’s conference room had been transformed into a party venue of sorts and everyone had already gathered there when Helena finally arrived. Baking had taken a while longer than she’d assumed, she’d never been much of a wizard in the kitchen, not even when the cooking actually involved nothing more than mixing together a box or ingredients and adding a few extra things before putting it all in the oven.

“Happy birthday,” Helena smiled and went on to exchange air kisses with the birthday girl before presenting her with the plate of brownies.  
“Are these what I think they are?” agent Kane grinned, her eyebrows rising excitedly.

“They are exactly what you think they are,” Helena confirmed with a wink.  
“You’re my new best friend,” Kane chuckled and went to set the brownies aside onto the table with the rest of the snacks, deciding to save them for later.

* * *

“We have a situation,” Leon muttered and pulled Helena aside once the party had been going on for a while. Even Hunnigan had made an exception and left her post long enough to stop by and congratulate agent Kane before heading back to work.

“This doesn’t sound very promising at all,” Helena frowned and Leon offered an uneasy smile.  
“It depends on what you put in those brownies.”

“What do you think I put in them?” Helena laughed.  
“Yeah, well, Kane shouldn’t have left them out in the open, I just saw Hunnigan grab a couple before she headed out.”

“Oh, shit!” Helena hissed and covered her mouth with her hand, “That is _extremely_ not so very good,” she babbled into her palm.  
“And how much you wanna bet she hasn’t eaten anything the entire day up until now?” Leon whispered, implying the effects would probably start manifesting rather quickly.

“I bet my tits and a pack of cigarettes,” Helena groaned and ran her hand over her face.  
“Okay, well, good luck with that,” Leon chuckled awkwardly and tried to escape the scene.

“What? Seriously?” Helena scoffed and grabbed him by his arm, “You’re the one who told me to make them in the first place, if I’m going down, I’m taking you with me.”  
“Relax, it’s not like she knows you made them.”

“And you expect me to be relieved just because of that? Christ, she could be writing reports to the director as we speak, can you imagine the consequences of her actually sending those out? She could get fired or at the very least her integrity could be damaged beyond repair, I don’t want that on my conscience.”

“All right, here’s the plan; you go babysit her while I stay here and grab another drink.”  
“Oka— hey, wait a minute!” Helena caught on half a second too late; he was already gone, hiding in the crowd.

“I will shave your head for this!” she called out after him but he merely shrugged and mouthed something while gesturing at his ear, pretending he couldn’t hear her.

Sighing, Helena exited the conference room and headed upstairs toward Hunnigan’s office. She knocked on the door but still entered without waiting for a response, her sudden appearance causing Hunnigan to sit up straight, her eyebrows rising in surprise at the unexpected visit.

“Hey, what’s up?”  
“Not much. Why?”

“No reason, I just... wanted to say hi, I didn’t have a chance to chat with you at the party,” Helena offered awkwardly.  
“Well, hi,” Hunnigan chuckled.

“Whatcha up to?”  
“I was just thinking. You know how the offices are basically cubicles but the walls are made of glass?” Hunnigan asked and pushed herself back from the desk, sliding in her chair across the room, coming to a stop when she bumped into the desk behind her.

“Uh, yeah, I’m aware,” Helena nodded as Hunnigan spun around in the chair and slid herself back to her own desk then.  
“So, it’s like an aquarium... but with people. When I realized this, I had to start making this chart of all the agents’ fish equivalents. I didn’t want to, I _had to_ ,” she giggled a little.

 _Oh, boy,_ Helena groaned internally.

“This is you,” Hunnigan continued to explain, picked up her laptop and turned it around to show Helena the picture of a juvenile emperor angelfish.  
“I swear the rings are moving,” Hunnigan then commented, staring at the fish’s dark blue body that was decorated with white rings.

“So, which one’s you?”  
“I’m a regal tang, obviously.”

“That’s Dory from _Finding Nemo_ ,” Helena pointed out, her eyebrow quirking.  
“Same fish,” Hunnigan stated matter-of-factly before putting the laptop away.

“You sure know a lot about fish. You have an aquarium at home?” Helena inquired as the other woman once more slid across the room in her chair, pausing in the middle and lazily spinning herself around then.

“No, but I have to look after the director’s fish because he keeps forgetting to feed them and the amount of money we spend on refilling the aquarium to replace the dead fish was beginning to make a serious dent in our budget,” Hunnigan explained in all seriousness.

“Oh, shit, I forgot I was supposed to send him the latest estimates of field operations’ expenses,” she then gasped and forcefully shoved herself and her chair toward her desk, ending up ramming into it with the back of the chair, causing the stack of folders on the edge to fall and spill their contents all over.

“Oops,” she snorted before bursting into uncontrollable laughter.

“It’s okay, I got it,” Helena assured and got down on her hands and knees and began gathering up the paperwork scattered across the floor. She froze and grunted in surprise when she felt a weight suddenly settle on her and she realized Hunnigan was straddling her lower back.

“Giddyup!”  
“Oh, Jesus Christ, what the shit, Hunnigan?” Helena exclaimed.

“Come on,” Hunnigan ordered before clicking her tongue repeatedly as if encouraging a horse to move.  
“If you kick my sides, I swear to God—”

“I can’t hear you, I don’t have my glasses on. Hyah!” the other woman then shouted and did exactly what Helena had told her not to do. The younger woman yelped in surprise at the stinging pain of Hunnigan’s heels digging into the sides of her thighs and instinctively straightened up, effectively throwing Hunnigan off her back.

 

 

“Whoa, girl,” Hunnigan laughed and turned to lie on her back on the floor, the papers rustling a little underneath her movements.  
“I’m gonna pretend this did not just happen,” Helena muttered and blew out a breath.

“Oh, come on, out of all the things that have happened to you, that’s the one thing you want to pretend never happened?”  
“Not for my sake but for yours,” Helena smirked and took a seat next to Hunnigan on the floor.

“Well, aren’t you considerate,” Hunnigan smiled sweetly and moved to rest her head on Helena’s thigh.  
“More like responsible for your condition,” Helena murmured almost inaudibly.

“I’m hungry. I’m gonna go home, maybe swing by a drive-thru,” Hunnigan then said and sat up.  
“No! I mean... I’ll drive you.”

“Why? I’m fine, I didn’t drink anything,” Hunnigan frowned.  
“Trust me,” Helena said and helped her stand up.

“All right,” the other woman then shrugged and exited the office without even picking up her belongings. Helena sighed, grabbed Hunnigan’s shoulder bag and checked inside for the keys. When she got to the elevators, she couldn’t see Hunnigan anywhere.

“Oh, for the love of...” she groaned and hit the button to summon the elevator, hoping that Hunnigan hadn’t wandered off too far. The doors immediately slid open and Helena jumped a little in surprise when she saw Hunnigan standing there. Apparently, she’d gotten in, but had forgotten to push the button to actually go anywhere. Helena let out a sigh of relief and ordered the elevator to go down to the underground parking level.

Once they’d located Hunnigan’s car, Helena guided the other woman to the passenger’s side and shielded her head with her hand when Hunnigan slumped into the seat.

“Shit, the wheel’s been taken!” Hunnigan grumbled agitatedly after going to grab it and realizing there was nothing there. Helena snorted as she tried not to laugh.  
“I got it,” she chuckled and got into the driver’s seat, reaching over to pull the seatbelt over Hunnigan.

“Why are you tying me up? Let go of me!” Hunnigan demanded and wriggled in the seat, shoving her hand into Helena’s face and trying to push her away.  
“I’m just... putting on your seatbelt!” Helena grunted, her words muffled by Hunnigan’s palm that was mushing against her face.

“Oh, Helena, perfect timing, I think was almost carjacked,” she exclaimed, slid her hand over to the back of Helena’s neck and pulled her closer, planting a kiss onto Helena’s cheek as a thank you for rescuing her.  
“Okay, all right...” Helena mumbled awkwardly and slowly pulled back, “Just settle in and we’ll go grab you something to eat and then I’ll get you home.”

“Uh-huh, great.”  
“So, what do you want to eat?” Helena asked as she started the car and drove out.

“A sandwich with extra pickles, hold the mayo. And get me six packets of tomato smoothies.”  
“You mean ketchup?”

“You know it. Pay attention, last time you screwed up my sandwich, I’ll have you fired if you do it again,” Hunnigan grumbled, shaking her head and Helena quirked an eyebrow, chuckling a little to herself, not even bothering to attempt correcting Hunnigan.

* * *

“I once lied to a cat and told it that my middle name is Jonas, but it’s actually Jaye,” Hunnigan muttered as she lay on the couch, her head resting in Helena’s lap and her legs dangling over the arm rest. The coffee table was cluttered with cheeseburger wrappers and an empty bag of gummy bears, majority of all the food having been consumed by Hunnigan who had decided at the last minute that she didn’t want a sandwich after all.

“Jaye, huh?” Helena repeated.  
“Who told you!” Hunnigan gasped, “Are you a mind reader?”

“Yeah, totally,” Helena grinned and ran her fingers through Hunnigan’s hair, hoping it would help the other woman just fall asleep, but it didn’t work out as planned.  
“Shhhit, I’m in trouble,” Hunnigan said instead of finally just passing out.

“Why?” Helena frowned then.  
“You’re the mind reader, so you know.”

“Let me guess, you snuck into the men’s locker room, stole Leon’s sweaty jockstrap and secretly sniff it.”  
“That’s pretty disgusting. I don’t even have a word that describes just how disgusting you’re being right now,” Hunnigan said, making a face.

“Okay, okay, so what’s the real answer to why you’d be in trouble if I knew what’s on your mind?” Helena inquired inbetween chuckles.  
“Because then you’d know I wanted to ask you to taste the rainbow.”

“...that makes no sense.”  
“You know, because of my tattoo!”

“I still don’t understand,” Helena frowned and Hunnigan sighed in exasperation, unable to understand how the joke could possibly be lost on Helena.

“Whoa, hey! What... uhm, what are you—?” Helena muttered awkwardly when Hunnigan suddenly stood up and began to undo the button and the zipper of her pants before hooking her thumb underneath the waistband of her underwear and tugging them down a little bit, revealing the rainbow tattoo located just below her pubic hairline, clearly visible thanks to a recent shave.

“Oh! Okay, all right, uhm, I get it now, that’s... yeah...” Helena stuttered and swallowed hard at the implication.

“Hence, taste the rainbow,” Hunnigan continued elaborating unnecessarily, released her hold on her clothes and returned to lie back down, not bothering to button up again, but did tug her underwear in place.  
“Yeah, I bet you say that to all the girls,” Helena teased.

“Of course I do, why do you think the tattoo’s there?” Hunnigan scoffed and giggled then.  
“So... you wanted to ask me to taste the rainbow, huh?”

“Shh, don’t tell you that! It’s a secret,” Hunnigan sighed, reaching to once again press her palm over Helena’s mouth to keep her quiet. The younger woman turned her head and slipped away, gripped Hunnigan’s wrist and brought her hand down then.

“I won’t say anything, I promise,” she grinned.  
“Good, because... look at me,” Hunnigan began and pointed her fingers in the general direction of her eyes to emphasize her point, almost poking herself in the eye as she did so, “I will literally murder you if you say anything. Literally,” she finished her threat.

“Copy,” Helena saluted when Hunnigan slumped down once more, finally beginning to drift to sleep.

* * *

Helena woke up to the feeling of being watched and it took her a while to realize where she was. She grunted softly at the pain in her neck; she’d fallen asleep sitting up with her head in an odd angle against the backrest of Hunnigan’s couch. As she glanced down, she realized she was at the receiving end of a level ten death glare from Hunnigan.

“Hellooo...” Helena greeted awkwardly.  
“You’ve got a _lot_ of explaining to do!” Hunnigan hissed furiously and Helena winced, sucking in a breath through her teeth almost as if in physical pain due to the other woman’s anger directed at her.

“Yeaaah... so... you know how sometimes people like to bake pink herbs into brownies..?” she began awkwardly.  
“You got me high!” Hunnigan snapped.

“You make it sound like I did it on purpose, which I did _not!_ I may have a tiny garden for the occasional personal use and I may have made some ‘baked bads’ for agent Kane for her birthday and she may have left them on the table and you may have accidentally eaten a couple...”

“Well, aren’t you quite the gardener and a baker,” Hunnigan scoffed agitatedly.

“All right, look. I got you home before anyone noticed anything, so... no harm done, your reputation is intact,” Helena continued and Hunnigan covered her mouth with her hand, her eyes widening as Helena’s words triggered a flashback and she recalled what had happened.

“I showed you the tattoo,” Hunnigan groaned.  
“No, nothing happened, that’s the story, and we’re sticking to it.”

“I’d really like to be alone now,” Hunnigan grumbled into her palms as she buried her face into her hands. She was mortified and certain she’d never be able to even look at Helena again.  
“It wasn’t your fault, if anything, it was mine, I’m the one who should be embarrassed.”

“Please, just...” Hunnigan sighed and brought one hand up to make an impatient “go away”-gesture with it. Helena cleared her throat a little and stood up slowly.

“All right, I’ll... see you around. And, for the record... I’m sorry, I really didn’t mean for this to happen,” she apologized. She waited by the door for a moment in case Hunnigan would respond, but she didn’t and Helena stepped out.

* * *

_What if I got high and you got to watch me embarrass myself? Would that make us even?_ Helena finally broke the three-day silence with a text. Hunnigan had been actively avoiding her and managing to do quite a good job of it too. She’d even had someone else assigned as Helena’s support agent and was apparently determined to never speak to Helena again.

Helena hadn’t realized how much the cold shoulder from Hunnigan would bother her until she was actually receiving it. She missed Hunnigan, if she was honest. She missed grabbing lunch or coffee with her, missed their chats that could go from silly (even when not under the influence of pink herbs) to serious but friendly debates which they both enjoyed. Not a lot of feelings compared to having someone to talk to, someone who challenged you intellectually and could make you laugh, someone with whom you didn’t need to worry about uncomfortable silences.

 _Don’t talk to me,_ came Hunnigan’s short reply.  
_I’m not talking, I’m writing,_ Helena pointed out and she could imagine the other woman roll her eyes at her.

 _I swear to God, I will block your number,_ Hunnigan threatened.  
_You do that and I’ll come have this chat in person,_ Helena called her bluff.

 _Fine, then I’ll just simply request that you’ll respect my wishes and stop talking to me,_ came the other woman’s reply a few moments later and Helena sighed deeply.

 _I really don’t want to fight with you,_ she typed.  
_Then stop talking,_ was the response and Helena literally growled in frustration.

 _I miss you, okay? Can’t we just go back to being like we were before you fell under the influence of my baked bads and things were said and done?_ Helena tried once more, but Hunnigan had stopped responding.

“Fine, don’t say I didn’t warn you,” Helena muttered to herself, got up and headed toward Hunnigan’s office. She was about to knock on the door when Hunnigan pulled it open and stepped out, literally crashing into Helena.

“For the love of..!” Hunnigan growled and rubbed the spot on her forehead which she’d bumped against Helena’s.  
“I’m sorry, I meant to—”

“I don’t care! I asked that you leave me alone, what is wrong with you?” Hunnigan spoke over her agitatedly, shrugged one shoulder a little to adjust her laptop bag and pulled the door shut behind her.

“What is wrong with _you?”_ Helena countered, “You act as if what happened was the worst thing ever. It wasn’t, it happened, get over it. You’re the only one making a big deal out of it,” she scoffed.  
“It was humiliating,” Hunnigan said through clenched teeth and pushed past Helena, walking toward the elevators with long, furious strides.

“Why?” Helena called out after her and Hunnigan glanced at her over her shoulder, giving her a look of utter disbelief. What a ridiculous question. She got into the elevator and Helena ran after her, managing to slip in barely in time. Hunnigan sighed and went to push the button, but Helena moved to stand between her and the panel, blocking her.

“Oh, God, why do you insist antagonizing me?”  
“Why do little boys pull on little girls’ pony tails?” Helena shrugged.

“Stop trying to be cute, your behavior is obnoxious at best. And for the record, boys teasing girls because they like them isn’t cute either,” Hunnigan humphed and reached to snake her arm past Helena to be able to push the buttons hidden behind Helena’s back, but the younger woman gripped Hunnigan’s wrist and pushed herself against Hunnigan, gently forcing her to back away from the panel.

“What the hell do you think you’re doing!” Hunnigan snapped, placing her palms on Helena’s shoulders and pushing against her to prevent her from pressing tighter against her.  
“I’m not doing anything other than waiting for you to tell me to stop,” Helena said innocently, her voice barely more than a husky whisper.

“You are such a brat,” Hunnigan said in exasperation. Helena didn’t bother pointing out that despite her words, Hunnigan was letting her arms slip over Helena’s shoulders and slowly wrap around them, like it was the most natural thing in the world to do.

“I’m sorry, but I have to kiss you,” Helena then said and before Hunnigan had a chance to even react, she leaned over and softly pressed her lips to Hunnigan’s. For a moment, Hunnigan just stood there, too stunned to move or even utter words of protest into the kiss. Helena expected her to push her away after recovering from the initial shock, but instead, Hunnigan responded to the kiss, allowing their lips to interlock, melting into it. Helena worked to deepen the contact only to be left swaying and almost falling over when Hunnigan suddenly broke the kiss and pulled away from her.

“Whoa, excuse me!” Leon exclaimed in surprise as he was about to enter the elevator and walked in on the two women and Helena realized what the cause of the sudden retreat was.

“I’ll take the next one. Carry on,” he cleared his throat awkwardly and backed away as Hunnigan and Helena pulled further apart from each other, Helena chuckling silently, Hunnigan looking rather mortified as she wiped her mouth with the back of her hand.

“Great,” Hunnigan whispered sarcastically and finally reached to push the button, ordering the elevator to go down.  
“So... will you have dinner with me?” Helena asked, still chuckling a little.

“Not while I can still feed myself,” Hunnigan scoffed.  
“You’re starting to hurt my feelings,” Helena commented, finally beginning to sound serious.

“I don’t mean to, but you have to admit, you’re being intentionally difficult.”

“Okay, look,” Helena sighed and followed Hunnigan out of the elevator, perfectly aware of how annoying she really was, but she didn’t think she’d get a lot more chances to talk to Hunnigan considering how determined the other woman seemed to be to keep avoiding her forever.

“I wasn’t joking when I said I have a quite the little girl-crush on you.”  
“Wonderful. Please, bring it up in therapy and get over it.”

“Hey! I’m being serious here. For God’s sake, do you honestly see me risk getting my ass slapped with a sexual harassment lawsuit over just anyone?” Helena scoffed, gently gripping Hunnigan’s arm and pulling her to a stop.

“Well, rest at ease, I won’t be going that far as long as you drop this, now.”  
“Why the hell do _you_ get to make all the rules?” Helena then demanded angrily.

“You obviously can’t even follow simple rules, how can you expect I’d trust you to make any?”  
“That doesn’t even make sense!”

“Stop following me! Are you seriously this bad at accepting rejection?” Hunnigan questioned.  
“Only when I know that the person rejecting me doesn’t really mean it. At least, that was the feeling I got when you shared with me the little fantasy of yours regarding my mouth and your tattoo,” Helena reminded her and Hunnigan flushed a shade of deep red that crept up along her neck, all the way to her hairline.

“Well,” she scoffed, raising her chin a little, “obviously those things were said while I was under the influence of substances from your questionable ‘botanical garden’ and therefore shouldn’t be taken seriously.”  
“Oh, my God, why can’t you just admit that you want me too?” Helena let out a laugh in disbelief. Hunnigan knew she should’ve just denied it, but at the same time, she couldn’t. That would’ve been a lie.

“I was once told that drunken words are sober thoughts. I’d think that applies here too,” Helena continued slowly and slid her hand down along Hunnigan’s arm until she was able to grip the other woman’s hand in her own.  
“...annnd, had you ever actually asked me, I would’ve told you I’d love to taste the rainbow,” she then said and offered a lopsided smile, giving Hunnigan a seductive look. It worked a lot better than Hunnigan would’ve wanted it to.

“I can’t because it’s just wrong,” Hunnigan snapped out of it, shaking her head a little and pulled her hand from Helena’s.  
“According to whom? I mean, other than you and some harebrained rule you’ve just made up,” Helena scoffed at her, and Hunnigan didn’t have an answer because Helena was right.

“So... what do you say? Reconsider that dinner with me?” Helena asked quietly after a long moment of silence. Hunnigan inhaled and exhaled deeply, trying to decide whether or not she should go for it. Helena sensed her hesitation and made one final attempt at sealing the deal.

“Say yes. I’ve already got my heart set on it... and I already know what I’d want for dessert,” she grinned slowly.

The longer Hunnigan tried fighting it and remaining serious, the more difficult it became and she finally had to chuckle and nod her head a little.

“All right.”

* * *

Helena lay naked on the bed, resting on her stomach, hugging a pillow that was tucked underneath her chin. Hunnigan turned to lie on her side, leaned her weight onto her elbow and rested her head in the cup of her hand, taking a moment to watch Helena sleep before reaching out to caress the other woman’s back with long, slow strokes.

“Good morning, Skittles,” Helena smiled sleepily.  
“Skittles, seriously?” the other woman scoffed and Helena nodded.

“Don’t worry, I’ll call you that only when we’re in bed together,” she promised with a grin.  
“You’re making me not want to invite you back into my bed.”

“I’m sorry, Hunny-Bunny, I’ll make it up to you,” Helena then commented.  
“Do not call me that either,” Hunnigan snorted.

“Well, what am I supposed to call you?” Helena frowned.  
“Hmm, I don’t know, how about Ingrid, which actually is my name?” the other woman suggested, quirking her eyebrow, but Helena shook her head.

“You don’t look like your name should be Ingrid.”  
“But I look like someone whose name should be Skittles?”

“Only between your legs where the tattoo is,” Helena said innocently and Hunnigan snatched the pillow from her and hit her with it.  
“Don’t think that I won’t smother you,” she threatened.

“Fine, but could you do it by sitting on my face? That’d be more fun for both of us,” Helena’s muffled voice came through the pillow.  
“You’re impossible,” Hunnigan gave up.

“And you owe me breakfast because _you_ wore _me_ out,” Helena then stated and pushed the pillow aside before tucking it behind her head, making it clear she had no intention of getting out of bed.  
“Fine, but one more joke about Skittles out of you—”

“Can I have Skittles on my pancakes?” Helena spoke over her and Hunnigan narrowed her eyes.  
“What? You said one more joke.”

“I’m rapidly beginning to regret everything that’s happened since agent Kane’s birthday,” Hunnigan sighed and got out of bed.

Helena stayed behind for a long while, Hunnigan’s words stuck in her mind and slowly beginning to bother her. She sincerely hoped Hunnigan hadn’t meant it. Sighing, Helena got up and scuffed into the kitchen, not bothering to get dressed. She was happy to see Hunnigan hadn’t bothered either.

“Hey,” Helena whispered and went to wrap her arms around Hunnigan from behind, placing her palms flat against Hunnigan’s abdomen, enjoying the feel of her smooth, warm skin underneath her touch. She could easily get used to it. She wanted to get used to it. She wanted to get used to mornings like this one. She wanted to get used to waking up still spent from the passionate love making the night before. She wanted to get used to having Hunnigan in her life like this, not just professionally. When she thought about it, she felt something warm spill inside her chest and she realized she wanted more than the casual encounter, she wanted love as much as she wanted to give it.

 

“I’m sorry, we’re out of Skittles,” Hunnigan said dryly as she stirred the pancake batter before pouring some into the pan.

“I’m sorry too,” Helena apologized, nuzzled into the spot between Hunnigan’s neck and shoulder and kissed it gently then.  
“What, why?” Hunnigan frowned at the oddly serious tone she hadn’t come to expect from Helena in the past few days.

“Because I don’t want you to regret anything that’s happened between us since Kane’s birthday,” Helena explained in a mutter.  
“I was joking when I said it,” Hunnigan assured, turning to look over her shoulder and Helena straightened up and leaned to kiss the corner of Hunnigan’s mouth before the other woman turned her attention back to their breakfast.

“I’m glad to hear that because I really like you,” Helena said softly into her ear, “In fact, I might actually even be falling a little bit in love with you,” she added with a grin then and gently pinched Hunnigan’s earlobe between her lips.

“Just a little?”  
“Yeah, just enough to want to marry you,” Helena dismissed jokingly and Hunnigan chuckled.

“And skip the moving van and the turkey baster?” she scoffed with a smile before sucking on her teeth and shaking her head a little, “Tsk, what kind of a lesbian are you?”  
“A trailblazer, soon everyone will want to skip straight to marriage,” Helena said, extending her arm and making a “forward”-gesture with it before wrapping it around Hunnigan once more.

“Well, how about we skip trying to be trailblazers and get started on the little things like just dating each other first, hm?” Hunnigan suggested, turned around in Helena’s arms and kissed her lips softly.  
“I’ll be your girlfriend if you let me call you Skittles.”

“Funny, I was gonna agree to be your girlfriend if you _don’t_ do that, ever,” Hunnigan commented with a smile.  
“You know I’m gonna do it anyway, so why bother telling me not to?” Helena reasoned and Hunnigan chuckled quietly. Well, she had to admit that it wasn’t so bad when compared to the nicknames she’d had while growing up. She’d take Skittles over Inzy or Girtie any day.

“Fine, as long as you realize that if you do that, I’m gonna call you Thumper.”  
“Why would you do that?” Helena narrowed her eyes suspiciously and Hunnigan offered a smug smile.

“Because when you cum, you thump your foot like that rabbit from _Bambi_ , _”_ Hunnigan drawled, her eyebrow quirking michievously.

“I! Do! Not!” Helena gasped, outraged. Hunnigan laughed, nodding her head to silently disagree. Helena scoffed, pulled back a little and crossed her arms over he abdomen, her lips turning into a thin line as she pouted.

“The pancake’s burning, Ingrid,” she finally commented and Hunnigan had another laughing fit.  
“It’s fine, that one was yours anyway,” she dismissed then, wiping the tears of laughter from her eyes before turning to move the skillet from the stove.

“Forget the food, we’re going back to the bedroom and I will prove to you that you’re making that up,” Helena shook her head, reached to turn the stove off before gripping Hunnigan’s forearm and tugged on her until she was following behind her as she headed toward the bedroom.

“Mmm, I do love proving a bossy field agent wrong,” Hunnigan purred and fell back onto the bed easily, a smug smile still gracing her lips, Helena leaning over her to passionately kiss it away.

And to think that she’d been close to not allowing herself this opportunity. Thank the maker for Skittles and pink herbs.

 

**End**


End file.
